Three Gilmores Emily in Wonderland
by Meagana
Summary: Emily in Wonderland through Bay's Eyes


"Grandma Can I have some baby pictures of you and grandpa…." Rory asked.

"Any particular reason?" Grandma said

"I'm doing this visual family history project…."

"Oh, if it is for school I suppose I could dig something up."

"I need some of mom too."

"I thought we already had this conversation." Mom suddenly said

"Well, I didn't believe you."

"Mother tell her."

"I don't have any baby picture of your mother." Grandma said.

"Thank you."

"How could you not have any baby pictures of Mom?"

"Because when she was seven I came downstairs to find her burning all her baby pictures."

"Hypocrite I'm not allowed to play with fire." I said Teasing I had been remarkably quiet tonight and I couldn't let a straight line like that go.

"I can't believe you would do that I'm sure you were a very cute baby." Rory said

"She was very cute." Grandma said

"Four three, two…." Mom said

"In most respects."

"And we have lift off."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mom said

"I don't see the problem you certainly grew into it."

"Oh, now come on now, you can't leave us hanging." I said.

"Grew into what?" Rory said

"As a child your mother had a usually large head." Grandma said

"And the best part was she'd tell me constantly my first complete sentence was Big head wants dolly." Mom said

"I can't imagine it being that bad."

"It wasn't it just affected her balance a little." Grandma said

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Grandma are these new chairs." Rory said.

"Why yes Rory they are? Grandma said

"They are?" Mom said

"They're very nice." Feeling left out I said.

"Thank you Bay."

"Are you sure they're new? Mom said

"Of course I'm sure I bought them."

"I see no difference at all."

"Of course I could only get ten of these so I'm two chairs short of a set."

"You're telling me." Mom said

"Lorelai you know how rare these chairs are?"

"No."

"I've searched for three years for them, I've combined every antique store on the east coast and this is all I could find I blame Peg Mosley."

'Who's Peg Mosley?" I ask.

"Evil, Evil Woman, lured some German children into her Gingerbread house tried to eat them, pass the artichoke please."

"I made the mistake of telling Peg Mosely of all my favorite spots, and she went in and cleaned them out, you can't find a Biedermayer Hutch in all of Connecticut, I'll looking for new sources."

"What about Kim's antique's?" Rory said

"Yeah.' I added for good measure.

"What is Kim's antiques?" Grandma asked

"Didn't that burn down?" Mom added desperately

"My best friend her parents have this great antique store in Stars Hollow." Rory clarified

"Is that so?" Grandma jumped on Mom "How come you never said anything?"

"I guess it got lost in my formally large head?" Mom said

"Maybe you should come to Stars Hollow, Saturday, I can you there and you can see the town." Rory said

"Yes." I said excitedly "A lot of the shops have some of my work in them, all signed you can see them…."

"Don't you two have to study?"

"I can put off studying for day…."

"If you come after Noon, I'll be fine." Bay said cheerfully.

"I'm working."

"Well no one's asking you to participate Lorelai, this is between, me and my granddaughters, I would love to spend the day with you girls."

The Next day at Noon Grandma shows up. Rory convinces her to put on socks and sneakers, we eat at Teriyaki Joe's and go into Several Shops with my stuff in them she buys a painting, then we go into Kim's Antiques. Grandma and Mrs. Kim argued back and Forth she bought Rory some Hutch Thing, and me a chest, then we went to the Inn, where Mom acted weird in Self-defense, then rory showed Grandma the Potting Shed she and Mom love so much.

A few days later Grandma called, Rory was hanging with Lane and came and gave me the phone.

"hello, Grandma?"

"Bay what's your favorite color?'

"I'm an artist so I can't say I have one, but I like blue because of all the colors, all the different shades can express so many more emotions other colors."

"Okay, What about flowers do you like flowers?"

"Irises, they mean inspiration."

"N'sync or 98 Degrees."

"I prefer the symphony, or a nice opera, Grandma."

"Really, we should go together sometime."

"I'd like that, mom and Rory it isn't there thing."

"What's your favorite Opera?"

"I like Carmen, and the marriage of Figaro, I also like the Pirates of Penzance I have most of the albums"

We went there, on Friday and our rooms were done up. Mine had all three of the posters I mentioned and a not dark blue not light blue wall paper, and different shade draperies, and different shade bed linens. There was some sketch books, and drawing stuff, but no easel, and painting stuff. There was Cosmo Girl magazine, and few stuffed animals on the bed. We talked on the way home about how Rory thought by showing her the potting shed Grandma would see it and would understand, but Mom knew there was nothing, Grandma just didn't speak the same language I thought it was a nice gesture even if it was born out of panic.


End file.
